hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
World War II
World War II, or the Second World War (often abbreviated as WWII or WW2), was a global military conflict lasting from 1939 to 1945, which involved most of the world's nations, including all of the great powers: eventually forming two opposing military alliances, the Allies and the Axis. It was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million military personnel mobilised. In a state of "total war," the major participants placed their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by significant events involving the mass death of civilians, including the Holocaust and the only use of nuclear weapons in warfare, it was the deadliest conflict in human history, resulting in 50-70 million fatalities. It was also the costliest war in history in terms of monetary spending, with the entire war costing a jaw-dropping $1,600,000,000,000 for all countries involved, a price far greater than all the rest of history's wars put together. Sides Allies *'United States': Was neutral until December 7, 1941, then went to war on December 8, a day after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. The President at that time was Franklin Delano Roosevelt. However, he did not see the end of the war; he died in Warm Springs, Georgia in April 1945. Truman later stepped in as President of the United States. *'France': Declared war on Germany, fell on June 4, 1940 after Nazi forces invaded Paris and took control of France with some Antics. Led by Charles de Gaulle. *'Great Britain': Declared war on Germany on 1-3 September 1939. Led by Winston Churchill. *'Soviet Union': Trusted Germany not to invade them, but Hitler lied and launched Operation Barbarossa on 22 June 1941. Led by Joseph Stalin. *'China': Japan started the invasion of China in 1931, through Korea, then the northeast, and then the rest of China. 20 million people were killed in the war. Led by Chiang Kai-shek and Mao Zedong. *'Poland': The invasion of Poland on 1 September 1939, started the war in Europe. Poland fielded the third biggest army among the European Allies, after the Soviet Union and United Kingdom, but before France. Led by Edward Śmigły-Rydz, Władysław Sikorski, Kazimierz Sosnowski, Tadeusz Komorowski and Władysław Anders. Axis Powers *'Germany': With the rise of Adolf Hitler in 1933, the German military was unstoppable until around 1942, when the Soviet Union counter-attacked and began to advance westwards. By late 1943, it was obvious that they were delaying the unavoidable. On 30th April 1945, Hitler committed suicide and Germany surrendered on 7-9 May, ending the war in Europe. *'Italy': With the rise of fascism, Benito Mussolini met with Adolf Hitler one time. When Italy fell in September 1943, Mussolini and his wife were eventually captured and executed. *'Japan': Since 1868, Japan has been building up an empire. Led by Emperor Hirohito and Hideki Tojo, Japan carried out a plan to bomb Pearl Harbor in 1941 to cripple the U.S. into war, however, Japan's cities were bombed by the United States, first by 16 B-25s led by Lieutenant Jimmy Doolittle of the U.S. Army Air Forces, then later again in 1945 by atomic bombs, one to Hiroshima in a B-29 Superfortress (the plane's name is the Enola Gay and the bomb's name is Little Boy) and another to Nagasaki 3 days later named Fat Man (nothing to do with Hermann Göring). They surrendered on September 2, 1945, ending the war. In Downfall Parodies While the original film Downfall does take place in the closing days of World War 2, the prominence and even presence of the war seems to differ between parodies. Since the parodies are made by different people, different takes on this subject are seen. Some of the parodies featuring the war take place in a weird anachronistic universe, in many modern American trends are already integrated in 1940's German society. For example, in Dollar Store Hitler, Hitler wants to take on a new job at a Dollar Store in Berlin, as he thinks losing the war will cost him his job as Fuhrer. Other parodies avoid WW2 altogether, taking place in a more modern setting. The parodies seem to focus more on the personal lives of Hitler and his generals, who tend to do rather mundane things, like shopping at the supermarket. A lot of the parodies tend to shove World War 2 aside to focus on the vendetta between Hitler and Fegelein. Said vendetta could even even cause other large scale wars, as seen in Der Disneygang and The Antic Menace. The Allies tend to be unmentioned in these kinds of parodies. However, Stalin does get mentioned from time to time, as he and Hitler seem to have a rivalry. Another version of this occurrence is that Hitler and his gang break the fourth wall by admitting they are not the real Nazis. Instead, they ridicule the real people for losing World War 2. Or Hitler starts ranting about his distaste of people mistaking him for the other Hitler. Hitler Rants Parodies has another take on this matter. His parodies take place in an alternate history in which Einstein managed to send Hitler forward in time, preventing WW2, but causing Hitler's rise to power to occur at a later point in time. He does declare war on Stalin when the Russian dictator allegedly called him a "dumbass". Gallery Nazi-Soviet_Eco_Relations_Quad_1940.png|Art showing Nazi Germany and Soviet Union. Battle Scenes - Soviets advancing on Berlin streets at night.png|Battle of Berlin, night. Soviets in Berlin.jpg|Russians raise the Soviet flag on the Reichstag, signaling the end of the war. benito-mussolini.jpg|Benito Mussolini of Italy. Adolf+Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler of Germany. 3491.jpg|Emperor Hirohito of Japan. Life in Five Seconds - WWII.png|A simplified version of WWII (Göring probably ate them all) warszawa-1944.jpg|Destroyed Warsaw (1944) TLDR Wikipedia WWII.png|World War II in a nutshell. 01-poland.png|Germany and USSR attacks Poland in 1939. 02-france.png|Germany & Italy invaded France, right after Germany successfully conquered the Netherlands and Belgium. 03-southeast.png|Germany invaded the southeast (After Italy failed to) 04-ussr.png|Germany attacks the USSR in 1942. 05-revert.png|The allies pushed Germany back from occupied territories and invade Italy. 06-france.png|France and Belgium were freed by the allies, along with the southern part of the Netherlands. 07-surrender.png|Germany & Italy surrendered in 1945 01 Before the aunschluss.png|Map of Europe before the union between Germany and Austria. 02 Austria merges into Germany, which also gets sudetenland.png|Göring ate Austria and the Sudetenland. 03 Italy annexed Albania, Molotov-Ribbentrop pact destroys poland.png|World war two begins. 04 Blitzkrieg all across europe.png|Dolfy attacks his neighbor countries. 05 Balkan campaign and winter war.png|Balkan campaign. 06-Operation Barbarossa at its greatest extent.png|Hitler starts to attack the USSR. 07 Sicily is invaded and dolfy loses the battle of stalingrad.png|Mussolini's Italy is invaded by the allies, Germany loses the battler of Stalingrad. 08 Downfall of the axis.png|Italy is defeated and the allies advance further into German territory 09 France is liberated.png|Nothing happens to Switzerland. 10 TTTOOOOTTT!!!.png|TOT! 11 Fin.png|This is how Europe looks after WW2. Category:Events Category:Downfall Category:War